Summary Administrative Core (Admin Core) The Center for Innovation in Point-of-Care Technologies for HIV/AIDS at Northwestern University (C- THAN) will be a vital partner in the NIBIB Point-of-Care Technologies Research Network (POCTRN). It has the goal of developing a pipeline of point-of-care technologies critical for improved management of HIV/AIDS infected individuals in low-and-middle-income countries (LMICs) and facilitating technology commercialization. The Administrative Core will establish the administrative structure, governance policies, communication plan, budget management, decision making and conflict resolution processes for the four cores of the center. The Admin Core will be overseen by the C-THAN Network Steering Committee which consists of the NIH Project Scientist(s) and the MPIs with equal voting rights. The Network Steering Committee will act as the main governing board that will review the progress of research activities, develop collaborative protocols, identify technological impediments to the progress, select strategies to surmount them and identify opportunities for sharing techniques and tools developed within each individual project. The Scientific Sub-Committee (SSC) of the Network Steering Committee will actively oversee the Technology Development/Refinement (Technology Dev), Clinical Translation and Validation (Clinical Trans Valid), the Technology Training and Dissemination (Technology Train Dis) Cores and projects. We will establish the External Advisory Board consisting of the NIH Program Officer, external scientific and regulatory experts in biomedical engineering and medicine from the U.S. and Africa and coordinate administrative efforts between the Network Steering Committee, the Scientific Sub-Committee, the Technology Dev, the Clinical Trans Valid, and the Technology Train Dis Cores. The output of the coordinated activities of our center will be a pipeline of products of high clinical impact with strong commercial potential.